


The Time We Forgot

by ClaraxBarton



Series: AU Alphabet [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, AmeriHawk, M/M, Multi, Stucky - Freeform, ameriwinterhawk - Freeform, eros retelling, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Bucky's village gifts him to Eros as a new consort. Steve, Bucky's boyfriend, refuses to leave his side even as they climb the mountain to Eros' fortress.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: AU Alphabet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685266
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	The Time We Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thespeckledbandicoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespeckledbandicoot/gifts).



> Yeah I didn't have time for words today. Super quick, super hideous sketch. Sorry.


End file.
